<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better with you... by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546296">Better with you...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets cursed by a witch Stiles is the only one he wants close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better with you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess what?!<br/>Sterek again :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had a bad feeling all day long.<br/>So when he finished his lacrosse practice, it was already past 21.00 o'clock, and found 17 missed calls from Erica and a single text from Issac that wrote "Call me ASAP" he knew that something was seriously wrong.<br/>He called Erica at once.<br/>The blonde beta told him that Derek had been injured and that the human needed to be at the loft at once.<br/>Stiles got into a panic mood.<br/>Ignoring everything else he drove like a maniac to get into the werewolf's dent.<br/>He ran to the top floor and slid the door open as he was sweating his ass off and breathing hard.<br/>The 3 betas were walking anxious in the living room as Stiles barged into.<br/>"Where is he?" he demanded as the 3 bitten werewolves of pointed towards the Alpha's bedroom.<br/>No one dared to get near the room, but Stiles ignored it at the moment.<br/>He opened the door and headed towards the king size bed in the middle of the room.<br/>Derek was laying there half naked and obviously hurt and in pain. The human sat down beside him and reached out his hand caressing the cheek of the werewolf realising that the alpha was shifted and was slowly healing.<br/>The werewolf flashed his eyes that were ruby red, leaning shamelessly to the human's touch.<br/>"What happened to you big guy?!" Stiles asked placing soft touches to the the wolf's face, trying to offer some kind of comfort.<br/>Derek left an inhuman whine that clenched Stiles' heart.<br/>"A witch attacked him. Deaton said, it might take a few days for him to get back to normal." Erica's head pocked into the room.<br/>Derek started growling at her flashing his eyes towards her.<br/>"What's gotten into him?" the human pressed. The werewolf hid his face on the human's belly and Stiles tried to remain calm and not giggle or get excited about his current position.<br/>"He doesn't recognise us or let us be near him. And I thought you might be able to get through to him. I guess I was right." she smirked looking playfully towards them.<br/>"What? I don't get it."Stiles protested caressing the hair of the werewolf who seemed to enjoy it.<br/>"Let's just say it's better if you are around. He will heal faster and he won't be alone. We are ordering food, do you want anything particular ?" Erica asked.<br/>"No I'm good." Stiles responded focusing on the werewolf in hand.<br/>"You will eat Stilinski. He will kill us if you don't." she declared and disappeared from the room.<br/>"I still don't get it." Stiles huffed and sat in bed better realising now that he was still in his lacrosse uniform.<br/>"I'm going to take a shower and then we eat." Stiles declared and tried to get up but Derek held him tight in place whining.<br/>"Come on big guy only 10min I promise" Stiles said and the werewolf let him go, without taking his eyes from the human; the boy counted it as a small win.<br/>Stiles took a quick shower and came back wearing Derek's clothes, since his clean clothes were left in the car.<br/>Derek left another sound once he saw the human coming out. Stiles couldn't decipher it, but since the Alpha hadn't rip his head out count it as the win and went to sit by the bed.<br/>Erica appeared again offering him slices of his favourite pizza and smirked evilly as she watched the Alpha curling around the human protectively.<br/>"He is in big trouble when he shifts back to normal" the beta commented.<br/>Stiles ignored her and stared feeding Derek who happily chewed the food that was given to him.<br/>Derek denied to eat if Stiles wasn't eating as well making the boy's heart clench with happiness.<br/>Once they ate Stiles texted his dad he was staying with Scott for the night, (thank god he didn't have school tomorrow) and laid in bed with the werewolf offering him space but staying close always cuddling with him.<br/>Stiles fell asleep caressing the hair of the wolf who hummed satisfied.<br/>Stiles woke up later that night as Derek was nuzzling his cheek and neck.<br/>He seemed normal; no fangs or bright red eyes. Only that soft green that made Stiles feel safe and happy.<br/>"Hey" Stiles whispered with a sleepy voice. "You ok?" he asked facing the werewolf.<br/>"Thanks for coming" Derek said blushing softly.<br/>"Have you healed yet?" the human said placing his hands on the gazes on the chest of the werewolf.<br/>"Getting there. They are healing faster." the werewolf confessed.<br/>"Of course.. Since I'm here.. Everything is better since I'm here" Stiles repeated the words of Erica's sarcastically.<br/>"It's true." Derek said quickly. "She was right. Everything is better when you are near." the born wolf confessed and laid back in bed close to Stiles.<br/>"Really?" Stiles smiled brightly shifting to bed getting closer to the werewolf.<br/>"Really" Derek smiled and pulled the human closer to him placing a soft kiss on the human's cheek.<br/>"Good" Stiles said and got settled in the werewolf's arms. "So get better soon so you can kiss me. And I expect really good kisses Derek Hale." Stiles pointed out.<br/>Derek laughed and Stiles was left in awe.<br/>Next morning, Derek was completely healed and had one goal in mind.<br/>Make Stiles happy..<br/>So he kissed him again and again.<br/>However Stiles wasn't satisfied.<br/>He wanted this kiss for a lifetime and Derek happily complied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please love it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>